


"Try Me, Sweetheart."

by Beautiful_lies_x



Series: Of Footie and Friends [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, I have totally been updating regularly what are you talking about, M/M, The Much Alluded Family Dinner, methur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_lies_x/pseuds/Beautiful_lies_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's about goddamned time that Arthur came to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Try Me, Sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVE LEFT FOR SO LONG, SCHOOL STARTED AND THEN IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY AND THEN I WENT AWAY FOR A WEEK AND THEN I GOT ACCEPTED FOR THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER BUT IM HERE NOW THANK YOU FOR WAITING SO PATIENTLY, YOU BEAUTIES!
> 
> Oh and check out this mix- http://8tracks.com/ashleighbeth_/i-don-t-care for the mix I used will writing the first installment of this series :)!

Arthur tangled his hands in the dark strands of Merlin's hair, tugging insistently, attempting to draw his boyfriend closer, _closer_. Merlin's mouth opened willingly and Arthur seized the opportunity. He leaned backwards on his bed, Merlin flush against his stomach as they kissed desperately. "Arthur," Merlin croaked as he pulled away for breath, "Your father-"

"I don't care." They both grinned at the familiar phrase, Merlin momentarily getting lost in his memories, presenting Arthur with the perfect chance to send him tumbling back onto Arthur lips. Merlin gave a surprised yelp and Arthur grinned against his lips.

"That's it, Arthur Pendragon!" Merlin teased, "You will pay for this!" He rolled them over, grappling with his boyfriend, attempting to pin him down. Arthur laughed loudly at Merlin's antics, biting down on his neck softly until Merlin gave in and began kissing him.

"So beautiful." Arthur mumbled against his lips, hands trailing up Merlin's sides. Merlin's response was silenced by Arthur's bedroom door swinging open.

"Arthur!" The familiar boom of Uther Pendragon met the two lovers' ears, "Are you doing," He paused, taking in the scene before growling, "Merlin."

"Well," Arthur muttered, sarcastically, under his breath. "I would have been, had you not interrupted." 

Merlin snickered into his hand. 

Uther's face reddened when he recognized his words, flush with embarrassment. "What is _he_  doing here?" Uther seethed, looking upon Merlin as though he was a piece of rubbish on his favorite shirt. 

" _He_ is my boyfriend, dad! Not to mention the fact that he has a name. This is  _Mer_ lin! I know somewhere, deep deep down in that tiny brain of yours, you'll remember him."

"Not this  _boyfriend_ rubbish yet  _again_ , Arthur! We have been over this!"

Arthur turned to Merlin, rubbing a hand down his cheek. "You should go," he whispered, "I call you."

"But-"

Arthur shushed his boyfriend, " _Go._ " he insisted. 

Merlin sighed, looking at his love in worry as he slipped from the room.

Arthur turned to his father, a fire in his eyes. "I don't understand what the problem is." 

"The problem is that you are  _flaunting_ him all over the place! Have some class Arthur! We have a reputation to uphold! If you insist on continuing this 'gay' charade, I will accept that, but you could at least date somebodywith even a _little_  tact, and social standing. This Merlin fellow, is of a much lower standing than you, Arthur. Why do you keep dragging your name through the mud?! It reflects poorly on more than just you! What do you think Morgana would feel about this?"

Arthur glared, " _Morgana,_ would stand up for me! She cares for me!"

Uther didn't back down, "One day Arthur, when you inevitably break up with him, you will see that I am doing you a favour right now. Even if you refuse to see it, I am doing the right thing for you. You will understand."

Arthur turned to face his father, drawing up to his full height. "Even if-"

"When." Uther interrupted.

Arthur sighed, "Even  _when_ Merlin and I break up, regardless of what happens, what you are doing right now will still not be what I need. I need to be a normal teenager, I need to fall in love and get my heart broken and not give a damn, or care so much that I can't breathe and what I really  _need,_ Father, is a parent who _ACKNOWLEDGES_ AND  _ACCEPTS_ ME." Arthur voice rose to a full shout at the end of his sentence. He stared at his father in silence, breathing heavily, before swearing and pushing past him to get to the door, his words echoing in his head as the tears began to fall. 

_You will understand._

Like hell he would. He swiped the car keys from the kitchen bench, ignoring the tears staining his cheeks. 

 

That night, Merlin did not receive a call. He did, however, get a knock at the door from Arthur. The blonde was in tears, wrapped in his thick jumper. He turned his head to avoid Merlin's kindly worried eyes. "Arthur?" Merlin gently prompted to his fuming boyfriend.

"How?" Arthur exploded, "How can one singular person be so... Manipulative?!" 

Merlin nodded understandingly, "What-" he began but Arthur cut him off. 

"Who the hell does he think he is?! He can't control me! I'm seventeen, I can make my own decisions, right?" Merlin opened his mouth to speak but Arthur plowed on, "I'm allowed to choose who I love! I love you, I love you, I love you! He can't take that away, he has no right, I won't let him." Merlin eyed his gorgeous boyfriend carefully, running his fingers through his blonde, silky hair. Arthur turned to him, exhausted, and locked his hands onto Merlin's cheeks, his calloused thumb brushing against his prominent cheekbone. "I won't let him," he whispered, slightly tearfully.

Merlin pressed a soft kiss against his sunkissed forehead, lips catching the floppy blonde hair that blocked the way. "I know you won't, Arthur. What happened, baby?"

Arthur shook his head, "Dad just... He doesn't understand, you know? He's still convinved that this is just a phase and I can't take it anymore." 

Merlin stroked his knuckles soothingly across his boyfriend's cheekbones, catching the totally-not-there tears. "No one expects you to, darling. Did you want to come in?"

"Oh no,  _Mer_ lin. I stole my dad's car, drove all the way, and knocked on your front door for a five minute conversation." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Now that this is done," he turned to leave.

Merlin grabbed him and spun him around, laughing. "There he is! There's my boyfriend!"

Arthur laughed, "So that dinner offer? Still up?"

"Totally. How's pizza sound?"

 

Hunith loved Arthur, more than she loved Merlin, the brunette thought sulkily. She was the mother he had never had, and they took to each other like a duck to water. They were absolutely adorable, laughing and joking. 

"And then," Hunith gasped, "Merlin came out of the room, completely covered in laundry detergent, mind you, bubbles in his hair, soap clinging to his skin and goes, 'what did I miss?'" Arthur and Hunith burst into laughter, unable to control themselves.

"Yes, ha ha, laugh it up. Mum, I know things about Arthur that'll make your head spin." Merlin bit, hiding a smile.

"Like what?" Arthur challenged. 

"6th grade, fifty cent coin, mobile phone charger. Try me, sweetheart."

Arthur paled considerably, and slumped back in his chair. "You win this round, Emrys." 

"I win  _all_ the rounds, Pendragon." Merlin teased, biting his lip.

"Boys, boys,  _please,_ no sex talk at the table."

Merlin's face lit up, bright bright red, like red wine spilled upon marble, eyes wide as saucepans. " _Mum!"_ he shouted, scandalized. 

Arthur lost it, he fell on the ground, laughing so hard that he weezed, clutching his stomach like he was in agony. "Merlin!" he gasped, "It hurts so much."

"You know," Hunith said lightly, "Really not helping your case with that sentence."

Arthur blushed, "I meant  _laughing!"_ he said desperately. 

Merlin giggled, joining his boyfriend on the floor, "Oh how the tables have turned!" he teased, messing up Arthur's hair.

"Shut up!" Arthur growled lightly, mushing pizza into Merlin's hair.

Merlin gasped, placing a hand to his head and staring at it in despair when it came back sticky, and  _cheesy._ "That's disgusting!" he exclaimed, grabbing a slice and pushing it into Arthur's face. The blonde tackled him, pinning him to the ground, straddling him. He grabbed a slice of the cheesiest pizza he could find and very effectively smeared it all over Merlin's face. Hunith sighed, and left the room to the two tackling boyfriends. 

"I'll let you two clean up then, hey?" she called to them.

They wouldn't do it until much  _much_ later. They are just two boys in love after all. 

 


End file.
